Chibi Yunho
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho yang masih balita berumur 3 tahun? (Hanya cerita pendek, selingan dari serial chibi YunJae Aigo!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chibi Yunho**

**Author: ReDevil9095**

**Hanya cerita singkat, special for my beloved readers :)**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Gwangju, Korea Selatan**

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Uno aegi gom.. Uno aegi gom~ la la la..."

Seorang balita sepantaran tiga tahun terlihat bersenandung ria seraya memamerkan gigi gingsulnya.

Balita itu memakai kaos oblong berwarna kuning cerah bergambar stroberi.. Celana pendek selutut berwarna gelap menghiasi bawahnya... Lalu ada sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna abu-abu terang di kedua kaki kecilnya yang terbalut kaos kaki bergambar capung terbang.

"Tung tung la la la... Uno aegi gom~"

Sementara itu, tampak seorang pemuda gagah yang hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar lagu abstrak yang sedang dinyanyikan namdongsaeng kecilnya.

"Uno, kemari!" panggil pemuda itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil si balita itu sontak menghentikan nyanyiannya.  
Ia menoleh dan memamerkan senyum lebar merekah hingga membuat mata sipitnya tampak seperti terpejam..

"Iyung~ Minmin iyung!" bocah itu berlari-lari kecil sambil memekik nama hyungnya.

"Aish, Uno jangan lari nanti bisa jatuh!"

Namun bocah itu tidak menggubrisnya malah langsung menabrakkan tubuh gembulnya pada kaki Changmin. Memeluk erat kaki hyungnya yang hanya mampu ia jangkau sebatas paha. Entah karena bocah itu memang pendek atau kaki hyungnya saja yang terlalu panjang.

"Iyung bogocipo~ Uno kangen ama Minmin iyung!"

"Hahaha, benarkah? Hyung juga kangen sama dongsaeng hyung yang paling tampan.." kedua pipi bocah itu berubah pink mendengar pujian sang kakak.

Sepintas sepasang mata sipit Yunho menangkap gestur lain yang sedang berdiri di belakang tubuh Changmin.

"Eh? Nugu?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin.

"Annyeong Uno~ nan Kim Jaejoong imnida.." orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum manis..

"Annyeong.. Jung Uno imnida.. Nuna cantik ini ciapa eoh?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar Yunho menyangka Jaejoong adalah perempuan.. Sementara sang korban hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.. Aigo~ bisa-bisanya anak ini memanggilnya Nuna?

"Dia bukan Nuna, Uno~ dia Hyung.. Jaejoong hyung adalah laki-laki," jelas Changmin masih terkikik geli.

"Uwoh.. Cungguh? Jeje itu Iyung bukan Nuna? Tapi kenapa Jeje iyung cantik cekali?"

Suara tawa Changmin meledak.. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Yunho dan death glare Jaejoong yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Hyung ini namja Uno..! N.A.M.J.A!" Yunho manggut-manggut saja mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang penuh tekanan disana sini.

"Tapi kalo Jeje iyung namja, maca muka iyung cantik cekali? celiyus! Uno ga bo ong!"

Jidat Jaejoong berkedut-kedut mendengar ucapan si cilik Yunho.  
Demi pantat semok Junsu ia sangat iritasi dipanggil cantik.  
Apakah bocah ini bermasalah dengan penglihatannya? Jelas-jelas wajahnya ini tampan! T.A.M.P.A.N! Ganteng! Cakep! Keren!

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ne~"

Yunho yang polos dan jujur tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti bahwa orang di depannya ini sedang dalam kondisi emosi.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus Hyung lakukan supaya Uno percaya kalau Hyung adalah namja?"

Yunho terdiam.. Apa yang bisa membuktikan bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki atau perempuan?

"Memangnya Iyung punya gajah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu! Dibalik celana Jeje iyung memang ada gajahnya? Cini Uno mau liyat benal tidak Iyung ini namja?"

"MWORAGO?"

Tawa Changmin berubah horror mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

E. N. D

Bwahahahaha  
Ini kontras ama ff sebelah ne?!  
Author lagi iseng bikin selingan.. XD

Thank you  
**ReDeviL9095**


	2. II

**Title: Chibi Yunho**  
**Author: ReDeviL9095**  
**Hanya cerita singkat, special for my beloved readers :)**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Cherry lips nya melengkung manis bahkan sekali-kali ia akan bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu cinta yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sabtu sore ini Jaejoong sudah punya janji dengan Changmin untuk bersepeda ria bersama mengitari jalanan taman kota yang berjarak enam kilometer dari rumah mereka. Jaejoong sudah menantikan acara ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, berkeliling naik sepeda bersama namjachingu yang ia sayangi, Jung Changmin.

Changmin adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah. Jika laki-laki bermata bulat itu masih duduk di bangku awal kelas satu SMA, sementara Changmin sudah setingkat lebih atas yaitu kelas dua SMA.

Pada mulanya, Jaejoong hanya iseng mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Changmin yang sedang menyebarkan formulir pendaftaran club sepak bola ketika Changmin, si ketua OSIS itu memasuki kelasnya. Tetapi ternyata gayung pun bersambut. Changmin malah memberikan respon balik setelahnya. Rupanya laki-laki tampan itu juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada Jaejoong.

SYUT~

Jaejoong menarik rem sepedanya dan memarkirkan dengan teliti tepat di luar gerbang kediaman Jung. Telunjuknya diarahkan untuk memencet bel yang menempel pada pagar dinding di sudut gerbang. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang cukup acak-acakan karena tertiup angin tadi.

Semenit kemudian, doe eyes miliknya melihat sosok tinggi sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu tampan sedang menuntun sepeda gunung bermotif merah-hitam berjalan ke arahnya.

Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai respon untuk senyum menawan yang sejak tadi laki-laki cantik itu lemparkan kepada dirinya.

Jaejoong merona. Ia menarik bibirnya memunculkan senyuman malu-malu yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis Jaejoongie..." Goda Changmin yang membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong semakin berwarna merah muda.

"Aish.. kau pandai merayu juga ternyata, eum?!"

Changmin terkekeh.  
"Kkajja! Kita balapan siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke taman.. Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang oke?"

Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Ah~ Changmin tidak romantis sekali.

Pasangan kekasih remaja itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayuh sepedanya masing-masing ketika tiba-tiba saja..

"IYUUUNG! Minmin iyung! Oddi? Iyung mau kemana? Uno ikut!"

Yunho menjeblak pintu depan rumah untuk segera menghambur dan menggelendot manja di kaki panjang hyungnya.

"Eh? Uno?" Changmin langsung turun dari sepeda. Ia menyenderkan sepedanya pada pagar di samping gerbang sebelum berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh dengan tinggi badan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Iyung mau kemana? Minmin iyung mau pelgi cama Jaejae? Kenapa Uno tidak diajak?" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin dengan mata sipitnya.

Changmin terkekeh. Ia mencubit gemas pipi tembem Yunho sebelah kiri.  
"Hyung mau jalan-jalan. Hyung sudah janji sama Jaejoongie mau jalan-jalan naik sepeda.."

"Jalan-jalan naik cepeda? Benalkah? Uno boleh ikut ani?"

Jaejoong ketar-ketar dalam hati. Ia punya firasat kencannya akan gagal total karena bocah bergigi gingsul ini.  
Oh ayolah~ kenapa juga bocah ini gemar sekali mengekori hyungnya.

"Uno bukannya mau pergi sama umma ke rumah Uchun, eoh?"  
Setiap akhir pekan ibu Yunho memang akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park untuk membahas bisnis toko bunga yang menjadi usaha bersama Jung Raesuk dan Park Shinhae. Karena kebetulan Shinhae mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki sepantaran Yunho yang bernama Park Yoochun, jadi Raesuk kerap kali membawa Yunho bertandang kesana agar anak-anak mereka saling mengenal dan bisa akrab bermain bersama.

"Uno tidak mau ikut umma. Kalena hali ini Uchun cedang pelgi ke cupel malket belcama pamannya! Kalo Uno ikut ke cana nanti Uno kecepian tidak ada teman!" terang Yunho. Ibunya baru saja menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa Yoochun sedang berbelanja koleksi sandal jepit baru dengan Junsu samchon yang baru kemarin menerima gaji dari upahnya menjadi penyanyi cafe.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong meminta persetujuan. Namun Jaejoong hanya menampakan ekspresi datarnya saja. Sebenarnya Changmin mengerti jika Jaejoong masih kesal pada adiknya gara-gara insiden buka celana hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jaejoong memang benar-benar laki-laki. Sampai saat ini pun Changmin masih tidak punya gagasan kenapa Yunho bisa semesum itu? Untung saja sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengamuk atau menguliti Yunho, Changmin sudah buru-buru membopong adiknya lari saat itu juga.

Yunho yang menangkap jelas gerak gerik mata Changmin yang melirik Jaejoong buru-buru menghampiri laki-laki cantik itu dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang menjadi atasan Jaejoong hari ini.

"Nuna.. Uno ikut ne?!" pinta Yunho memelas.

"Yah! Panggil aku hyung!"

"Ani! Uno tidak mau. Jaejae nuna belum menunjukan gajahnya pada Uno. Jadi Uno belum pelcaya kalo nuna itu namja!"

"Ya sudah kalo Uno tidak mau panggil aku hyung, Uno tidak boleh ikut jalan-jalan." ancam Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ya cudah kalo gitu cekalang Uno liat dulu gajahnya bial Jaejae dipanggil iyung cama Uno!"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin sekali mencakar-cakar tembok gerbang rumah keluarga Jung sekarang juga.

"JUNG CHANGMIN! KENAPA ADIKMU INI MESUM SEKALI? SEBENARNYA YUNHO INI KALIAN KASIH MAKAN APA? HAH?!"

Changmin hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

**END**

Ngaco banget -_-v  
Ngetik 15 menit no edit langsung post.

Aku kangen kalian tapi aku belum punya ff untuk dipajang(?) disini XD  
LoL  
Makanya asal ngetik aja dulu buat pelepas rindu. Hahaha

Dan aku juga mau minta maaf untuk ff Just Another Girl yg sekarang hiatus untuk beberapa waktu ke depan *piss

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
